1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sawing method for a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sawing method for a MEMS semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1B, schematic views of a conventional sawing method for a MEMS semiconductor device are shown. Referring to FIG. 1A, firstly, a wafer 11 having at least one MEMS structure 12 is provided. Referring to FIG. 1B, the wafer 11 is sawed on a periphery of the MEMS 12 according to a plurality of sawing lines (as shown by dashed lines) on the wafer 11, so as to form a MEMS semiconductor device 1.
In the conventional sawing method for the MEMS semiconductor device, the wafer 11 is sawed directly according to the sawing lines on the wafer 11. Therefore, during the sawing process, it is impossible to protect the MEMS structure 12 from being damaged, and the wafer 11 and the MEMS structure 12 may be polluted by water or foreign material, thereby reducing the yield of the process.
Consequently, there is an existing need for providing a sawing method for the MEMS semiconductor device to solve the above-mentioned problems.